False Pretense
by Doris Black
Summary: E sacrifique... falsa pretensão, você está só novamente. Traía, você não vai estar disposto a mudança. Sasuke está de volta. Preso. E Naruto pensa muito no que dizer a ele depois de tanto tempo...


- Naruto não me pertence.  
- A música traduzida entre as partes da fic (as frases em itálico/negrito) é **False Pretense**, do **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**.

* * *

**- ****False Pretense**** -

* * *

**

**Capítulo O1 – Way**

_Eu sei, é melhor eu parar de tentar_

_Você sabe que não há negação_

_Eu não mostrarei misericórdia por você agora_

_Eu sei que deveria parar de acreditar_

_Eu sei que não há salvação_

_Agora acabou, o que você fez?_

(Within Temptation - What Have You Done)

* * *

_**(É hora de deixar isto ir)

* * *

**_

Quatro anos e meio haviam se passado, e ele estava de volta à vila.

Não como um morador, e sim como um prisioneiro.

Criminoso de Rank S.

Procurado por anos em todas as vilas.

Um traidor.

Traiu a sua vila.

Traiu seus amigos.

E estava de volta.

* * *

_**O mundo adquiriu um modo engraçado de ficar rodeando você**_

_**quando um amigo tenta o apunhalar diretamente na face

* * *

**_

Todos sabiam e tinham certeza, a partida de Uchiha Sasuke da vila de Konoha não foi algo fácil para Uzumaki Naruto. Na verdade ele demonstrava isso sem que alguém precisasse fazer esforço pra ver.

Muitos se mostravam preocupados com o loiro depois do acontecido, afinal, sendo do jeito que ele é, ficava claro que não esperaria quieto.

Mas bem, se pensarmos um pouco... Ele ficaria quieto esperando _o quê_?

Se Naruto era o hiperativo do time 7, Sasuke era o extremo oposto, mas ambos eram igualmente teimosos, isso era fato.

Com histórias de vida até que parecidas, mas objetivos extremamente diferentes, um laço estranho e muito frágil se formou entre os dois, um dos poucos laços importantes que tiveram na vida, mas que, enquanto um zelava por ele a todo o momento e o faria pra sempre, o outro o destruía sem dó.

Com Sasuke _na vila_, todos os holofotes estavam virados na direção do garoto Uchiha gênio. E isso claramente incomodava Naruto, mas aumentava sua determinação em superar o amigo, fazendo aos poucos o seu cantinho ser iluminado.

Com Sasuke _fora da vila_, os holofotes mudaram de direção, agora então voltados para Naruto, mas não por ele ser o mais forte. Não por ser o mais impressionante. Não pelos motivos que _ele queria_. Todos prestam atenção nele pelo **outro** ter ido embora, por ele parecer querer sair correndo atrás de Sasuke assim que achasse uma mísera brecha.

Mas ele ainda era fraco.

Ele não podia fazer nada sozinho.

Não podia nem ao menos salvar um de seus preciosos amigos.

Naruto não pôde fazer nada.

E todos sentiram pena dele.

O que ninguém sabia era que por trás de toda essa amizade conturbada, havia algo à mais, um... _laço_ bem mais profundo e complicado.

* * *

_**Perdendo a fé em tudo, eu esperei e soube

* * *

**_

E por esse algo _a mais_ na história deles, é que Naruto, só depois de uma semana da chegava de Sasuke na vila, resolvera visitar o ex-companheiro de time.

No dia anterior pedira permissão da Gondaime para ir visitar o moreno, o que não foi negado. Naruto era uma exceção nessa história, afinal prisioneiros de Rank S, não recebiam visitas assim.

Mas Naruto era uma exceção, todos sabiam disso.

xxx

Acordara cedo naquele dia abafado de outono, ou melhor dizendo, _levantara_ cedo, não havia realmente dormido naquela noite, assim como pouco havia conseguido nas últimas seis.

Talvez tenha passado a impressão que estava tomando coragem para rever o amigo, o que não era uma total mentira. Mas na verdade estava apenas tentando reunir o máximo de raiva e mágoa durante aqueles sete dias, relembrando de tudo que foi dito á quatro anos e meio atrás, e tudo o que foi sentido durante esse tempo sozinho.

Relembrando e remoendo tudo isso dentro de si. Tinha que finalmente tomar coragem para dizer tudo, de uma vez por todas.

Sabia que encontrar o Uchiha seria difícil, ainda mais conseguir manter toda a raiva pra jogar tudo na cara dele.

O moreno simplesmente conseguia tirar ele do controle, sempre foi assim, desde a primeira vez que se viram.

Toda aquela indiferença era extremamente irritante, e sentia vontade de socá-lo só de observar-lo por uns míseros segundos. Mas era algo como auto-defesa ou algo do gênero... Alguma coisa em Sasuke _puxava_ os olhos de Naruto pra cima de si, como imã e metal, como pólos idênticos.

Era algo além das histórias de vida parecidas, algo mais que terem sofrido quase da mesma forma, algo mais do que as semelhanças... Talvez fossem as diferenças.

Sim!

Eram exatamente opostos e isso os ligava de alguma forma estranha, e ver isso era algo meio bizarro, mas de alguma forma parecia natural e isso irritava o loiro de tal maneira que ele se enraivecia pelo simples mencionar do nome do outro.

Isso, é claro, foi antes de se tornar _amigo_ de Sasuke.

No começo ele era igualmente ou mais irritante como Naruto sempre achara... mas depois... É, o _depois_ talvez tenha sido a solução das falsas impressões ou apenas o começo de um _problema_.

Tudo na vida de Naruto praticamente girava em torno de Sasuke, precisava superar o gênio Uchiha, ansiava por isso, e à medida que o seu objetivo seguia cada vez mais pra longe de si, mas se agarrava naquilo.

Sim, o seu objetivo era Sasuke, isso era fato reconhecido por muitos, mas quando foi que o objetivo: 'derrotar Sasuke', se tornou algo que ele não sabia dizer bem o que era?

Sentia-se necessitado que o outro lhe desse atenção, queria ele por perto, mostrar como estava ficando forte, como estava ficando tão forte quanto _ele_.

Ele agia meio que inconscientemente, mas quando se dava conta disso, sentia raiva de si mesmo.

Era ridículo querer tanto alcançar uma pessoa desse jeito, ainda mais se essa pessoa era Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas era incontrolável, e assim, aceitando esse seu lado quase obsessivo, ele se deixou levar pela amizade estranha dos dois.

Maldito erro.

Talvez se tivesse se contido, tentado controlar todo esse desejo de superação, hoje as coisas estariam diferentes.

Quando Sasuke foi embora, quase todo o novo mundo construído por Naruto desabou, claro, ele não desistiria de trazê-lo de volta.

Não! Nunca desistiria!

Mas com o passar dos anos não sabia se quebrar os braços e as pernas do moreno seriam suficientes para se satisfazer.

* * *

_**Não se preocupe com isto, provoque falso pretexto

* * *

**_

E aqui estava ele, caminhando lentamente logo depois do nascer do sol. Caminhando rumo a alguém que trouxe tanta tristeza a si.

Mais tristeza do que as pessoas achavam que trouxe.

E foi ai que todas as mentiras começaram, não queria que todos se preocupassem com ele mais do que já se preocupavam. As falsas impressões eram de enorme ajuda, eram extremamente necessárias.

Sabia que o dia em que se reencontraria com o Uchiha chegaria, e queria descarregar toda sua frustração nele. Era culpa dele afinal, toda a tristeza, todo o ódio, toda a busca por poder, todas as lágrimas, todas as noites sem dormir...

Eram tudo culpa dele, está preso agora era um castigo mais do que merecido e Naruto tentava se convencer de tudo isso todos os dias.

Só não sabia se iria conseguir se manter firme na frente do outro.

xxx

A prisão de Konoha ficava longe de sua casa, mas em meio a todos esses pensamentos, chegara lá sem perceber.

Parou uns três metros antes da pequena ponte de madeira que o separava da recepção da prisão e olhou o céu que ia ficando mais e mais azul.

E antigas lembranças vieram a sua mente.

* * *

_**Traia, você não vai estar disposto a mudança

* * *

**_

"_Qual o problema, dobe?"_

"_Nada teme. Cai fora daqui!"_

"_Hn..."_

"_..."_

"_O... q..."_

"_Hunf!"_

"_..."_

"_O que é isso teme?"_

"_Você está com frio, não está?"_

"_Não! Quer dizer... estou! Mas..."_

"_Cala a boca dobe!"_

"_Tome seu casaco, não quero morrer de culpa por ter matado o poderoso herdeiro Uchiha de frio."_

"_Então fique com frio, usuratonkachi."_

"_NÃO ESTOU COM FRIO!"_

"_..."_

"_Hng... brrr... brrr!"_

"_Idiota!"_

xxx

"_Não suba ai!"_

"_Mas aqui tem maças, teme!"_

"_Esse não é exatamente o problema, dobe."_

"_Eu estou com fome, esse é o problema!"_

"_Desce Naruto!"_

"_Eu já disse que estou com fome, será que uma pessoa não pode comer uma mísera maça quando está com fome?"_

"_..."_

"_Certo, agora me deixa pegar as minhas ma... AAAHH!"_

"_..."_

"_ITAIII!"_

"_..."_

"_Hn? Teme?"_

"_Será que dá... pra levantar?"_

"_Minha cabeça... ta doendo..."_

"_Minhas costas estão doendo, então não reclame, usuratonkachi."_

"_Ninguém pediu pra você tentar amortecer minha queda, teme!"_

"_De nada, dobe."_

"_Hunf!"_

"_Hn... arg!"_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Hn... Ai!"_

"…"

"…"

"…_baka."_

_**

* * *

Sim, e isso provavelmente não parece enfraquecer

* * *

**_

Eram lembranças de há muito tempo atrás, bobas, curtas e... _importantes_, eram de imensa importância para Naruto, mesmo que pensar nelas doesse, e muito.

Às vezes Naruto se pegava imaginando se Sasuke também achava isso delas, as lembranças dos dois juntos, imaginava se outro às achava importantes apesar de bobas, assim como ele.

Voltando a caminhar na direção da prisão, Naruto soltou um riso baixo e amargurado.

Que piada!

Já seria uma surpresa muito grande Sasuke se lembrar que um dia teve Naruto como amigo, tinha certeza que o moreno só não se esquecera que sua vila de origem era Konoha por sua vida ter sido destruída ali dentro e apenas por isso.

Apesar da necessidade e determinação que tinha em encontrar o amigo, Naruto aos poucos foi perdendo as esperanças que de alguma forma tudo voltasse ao normal quando o garoto voltasse, ele entendia o motivo de Sasuke querer tanto a sua vingança, mas entender não significa aceitar, e Naruto não aceitava apesar de entender.

Não aceitava o fato de o amigo não querer a ajuda dele.

Não aceitava o fato de o amigo querer esquecer e apagar o time 7 da mente.

Não aceitava o fato de o amigo querer se esquecer dele.

Das lembranças dos dois.

Sentimentos e vontades que nunca foram postas a mesa por ambos respeitarem a fina parede que separa um amigo de algo mais sempre estiveram ali, uma cumplicidade muda entre eles, nada diziam, mas tinham consciência de suas vontades, e mesmo não tendo certeza sobre o outro, de alguma forma sabiam, sempre souberam.

_**

* * *

Traia, você não vai estar disposto a mudança

* * *

**_

E Naruto sabia que não era mentira quando diziam que o ódio é um sentimento muito parecido com o amor. Você pode amar tanto uma pessoa que pode chegar a odiá-la por isso, assim como pode odiá-la de tal forma que acabe a amando incondicionalmente.

Muitas pessoas são movidas por obsessões, seja por coisas ou pessoas, e Naruto era uma delas, e sua obsessão era o Uchiha.

As suas mudanças de sentimento e pensamentos quando se tratava de Sasuke eram tão oscilantes que às vezes mais uma vez Naruto se via com raiva de se mesmo por não conseguir organizar sua cabeça.

Era sempre assim quando se tratava de Sasuke. Seus pensamentos e ações eram cheios de raiva e frustração por está tão confuso e nunca conseguir desenrolar o emaranhado na sua cabeça. Nunca entendendo o que realmente queria por trás daquilo, nunca conseguindo descobrir suas reais e genuínas vontades.

E tudo era culpa do Uchiha.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_**

* * *

Você sabe por quê

* * *

**_

Com um sonoro e longo suspiro, o loiro atravessou a pequena ponte que levava a Prisão de Konoha.

Chegando aos grandes portões de madeira do complexo, parou em frente aos dois ninjas que estavam de guarda, ambos apenas assentiram e abriram o portão fazendo rápidos selos com as mãos.

Todos sabiam que ele iria visitar o Uchiha, não era necessário interrogatório e burocracia, havia avisado a Gondaime que iria naquele dia.

Ao adentrar o lugar, uns poucos jounins andavam de lá pra cá, parou em frente a outro ninja, esse atrás de um balcão mexendo em alguns papéis, de cabeça baixa.

- Prisioneiro Uchiha – falou alto o suficiente para o outro ouvir.

O ninja recepcionista ergueu a cabeça de supetão e pareceu um pouco assustado, e só depois de um profundo suspiro, pareceu relaxar.

- Número 512... Uzumaki-san – o ninja falou baixo, apontando para uma porta a uns três metros atrás de si – 5° subsolo.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, Naruto se dirigiu a porta que o recepcionista havia indicado, a abriu e se deparou com um elevador, abriu a porta de metal, entrou, a fechou e apertou o botão verde que indicada o 5° subsolo, e com um leve solavanco o elevador começou a descer lentamente.

_**

* * *

E sacrifique

* * *

**_

O loiro então fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar no que encontraria e no que falaria lá embaixo.

Imaginando que aquele leve frio na barriga que estava sentindo por causa da movimentação do elevador o estava libertando de tudo, de toda tristeza, magoa, medo, raiva, ressentimento, de tudo.

E imagens passaram por seus olhos fechados.

Lembranças.

_Ele_, juntamente com _Kiba_, _Shikamaru_ e _Chouji_ fugindo das aulas.

_Sakura_ e _Ino_ brincando juntas no parquinho da escola Genin.

_Iruka_ o levando ao Ichikaru.

_Kakashi_ comprando mais um livro de _Jiraya_ antes de ir para mais uma missão.

_Tenten_ reclamando com _Neji_ por ele ter sido grosso com _Hinata_.

_Sai_ explicando, ao seu jeito, o porquê do _Akamaru_ gostar de _Kiba_.

_Tsunade_ jogando _Jiraya_ pela janela do escritório Hokage com apenas um soco.

_Shizune_ reclamando que a _Gondaime_ iria falir Konoha comprando tanto sakê.

_Temari _rindo da cara emburrada de _Shikamaru_ depois de mais uma vez o chamar de bebê chorão.

_Lee_ detalhando todos os treinos de _Gai_.

_Gaara_ o recebendo em Suna, como Kazekage.

Ele sentiu que um sorriso realmente se formaria em seus lábios, mas antes disso, lembranças de Sasuke invadiram sua cabeça, outra vez.

Tão nítidas que pareciam ter acontecido ainda ontem.

As brigas sem motivo, as disputas, as noites de insônia conversando nas missões, os almoços juntos, as corridas pelos campos de treinamento de Konoha, e o único...

Pois a mão em frente à testa, apertando os cabelos e baixando a cabeça.

Era tão fácil fazer aquilo, talvez tenha se tornado um hábito.

Primeiro tentava relaxar e pensar nos amigos, todos os momentos felizes e engraçados que passou com eles, pensava em tudo, menos em Sasuke, e quando as lembranças do Uchiha não conseguiam mais se manter reprimidas no fundo de sua cabeça, elas vinham com tudo e invadiam sua mente, deixando claro que o Uchiha destruiu tudo aquilo, e mesmo tendo outros amigos, sempre haveria uma mancha em tudo aquilo, uma parte faltando no retrato.

Naruto tinha vontade de bater com a própria cabeça na parede do elevador naquele momento, não podia se deixar tomar pelas boas lembranças, não ali. Não queria que essas lembranças amenizassem, mesmo que só um pouco, o que estava reunindo para sentir. Precisava sentir raiva, ressentimento... precisava sentir que a culpa era toda do Uchiha, o que era verdade, ele _sabia_ disso.

- TODA DELE! – gritou para o teto do elevador, tentando fazer com que seus pensamentos se organizassem do jeito que ele queria.

Mas era difícil. Complicado. Tudo que envolvia Sasuke era complicado, sendo assim, a _vida_ de Naruto era complicada, _quase todo o tempo_.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Olá! Na verdade essa fic era pra ser uma short de um único capítulo, mas como achei que ela estava ficando grande demais, e eu realmente me empolguei com ela, eu à dividi. Essa é a minha verdadeira primeira fic de Naruto, apesar de tá publicando as drabbles, shorts e tal... Amo ao extremo essa fic, e é fato real da vida(?) que demorei séculos pra escrever ela xD... Ainda pensei uma ou duas vezes antes de posta-la porque o assunto _"Laços de Naruto e Sasuke"_ já tá mais do que gasto, ainda que, ao que parece, firme e forte... mas eu gosto tanto dessa fic Ç_Ç... resumindo, resolvi postar ela =B.

E então, o que acharam? '-'... beeem, eu nem comecei o capítulo 2 ainda, mas ele está a caminho, só _não garanto data de atualização_ x_x'... espero de verdade que gostem dela, eu à amo taaanto G_G... xD... anh, talvez tenha algum _lemon_, ou talvez não, não garanto nada, ainda estou treinando essa parte, sabe como é... aaah! _A fic tem capa_, vou tá postando ela no profile, ook? Nham, nham... mas nada pra escrever aqui, só que espero ao menos uma mínima review, nem que seja pra fizer que tá ruim, oook? 6_6

See ya-


End file.
